Downtime
by SincerelyTruly
Summary: Alibaba hasn't forgotten his promise to wait for Morgiana, but he also hasn't forgotten how she asked him to teach her how to be in a relationship, either. Not that he has any clue as to how. Somewhat random AliMor fluff set after their misunderstanding in chapter 204. One-shot. Enjoy!


**A/N: Hello, Lovelies! This is my first time writing in the Magi fandom, and so I am new with the characters, but I hope I still did them justice. I noticed right off that there weren't many AliMor fanfictions, and even fewer fluffy/angst-y scenes to be sure. So, this is simply to quell my own desire for some AliMor goodness. It's based as though it were right after their semi-confessions to one another in chapter 204. (YES, THERE ARE SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THAT FAR YET!) Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this little one-shot. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Magi either. :/**

**Anywho...**

XXX

After finding comfort in Morgiana's arms that awkward, blush-inducing day, Alibaba excuses himself from his group and goes into his room yet again. Laying on his bed and staring off into space, he calms down, and goes over the encounter with Morgiana in his head. In a matter of hours Alibaba had caused such a ruckus. When Olba and Toto had opened his eyes to Morgiana he should have just taken a day or so to think. Instead he rushed into it as he is prone to do.

Sighing and closing his eyes Alibaba thinks over the last couple years. Was he really ever blind to Morgiana? Not honestly. He had always found her cute even though she was admittedly very scary at first. However, the metal-vessel user soon got over that realizing that Morgiana might be a formidable warrior, but still a young girl. Not that he would ever speak of such a thing out loud. No, Alibaba was sure that if he were to compliment the girl in any way un-manly, she might be insulted. Of course, after the festival in Sindria he was proven to be perfectly correct. Just the mention that she was beautiful sent the young girl into a pout of embarrassment, signifying her inability to interact with the man in any other way than platonic friendship at the time.

Alibaba smiled at the memory of her flushing face at his compliment that night long ago. Morgiana was only 14 at the time afterall, and just newly freed really. The smile she gave him that night as he yelled out that she was beautiful though, that would stick with Alibaba forever. Just thinking of that smile made him want to go out and grab her into a hug though. Morgiana was just downright adorable anyway you looked at her.

Laughing to himself, Alibaba sat up in bed and looked to the spot where Morgiana always laid beside him. For a selfish moment he prayed that the boat they were on would be delayed and he would have another night with the girl in his bed. Knowing fully well that she would be rooming with Toto from now on in Balbadd. The Kou Empire among others would surely not allow Morgiana to stay with him so intimately now that he had several household members. He frowned and bit his lip.

"Man, it's amazing how fast things change." He whispered to himself, now remembering all the times he and Morgiana had laid awake at night whispering over Aladdin's soft snores. Neither of them having the ability to sleep so peacefully as the boy they cherished. In those quiet hours of the night is when Alibaba learned the most about his fanalis friend. Things he wish had never happened to the girl, had happened, things he would never speak of again unless prompted to by the girl. Looking back Alibaba is sure that he always knew he loved Morgiana.

From the moment that Alibaba saved her and someone's child from that dessert monster, he had been concerned for her. From there his feelings slowly grew, just as her adoration for him had surely bloomed as well. It took him years to see it.

"How foolish I am!" He exclaims to himself before slapping his hand to his mouth.

"Alibaba! Are you okay in there? You're not sulking again are you? Should I get Morgiana?" Toto inquires from behind the door, reminding the man, that he is never alone now. His first instinct is to shoo her away, but Morgiana's own words come to him. She asked him to teach her little by little how to be with him.

"Yes, ask for her to come to me, will you?" Alibaba replies calmly, before freaking out silently behind the door. Wriggling around and yanking on his hair Alibaba panics before remembering that they're already promised to one another (sort of) and that there is nothing to worry for.

"Alibaba?" Morgiana peeks her head in almost fearfully a moment later. Probably afraid to see a crying baby of an Alibaba again, after their huge misunderstanding. "Toto said you needed me?"

"Ah, yeah," Alibaba blushes and rubs his neck before patting the bed next to him, "Please, come sit next to me."

Quiet as ever, though slowly turning pink as well, Morgiana climbs up next to him on the high bed.

"I-I just wanted to apologize for earlier," Alibaba stutters, "I rushed things, and got carried away." Bowing his head and hiding his eyes, he reaches for her hands. "But you did ask me to teach you things slowly did you not?" Astonished the girl nods her head hesitantly.

"Y-yes. I did. Very slowly." Morgiana agrees softly, the shade of a tomato now.

"Then, can we just…talk and lay here like we used to before we all went off in different directions and became adults?" Alibaba smiles lightly and grips her hands gently intertwining their fingers together slowly pulling them down into the downy fluff of the mattress.

"I-I am very bad with knowing what to say, Alibaba." Morgiana continues to blush brightly.

"You've never had a problem talking with me before. "

"To a point I suppose that's true."

"To a point?"

"Yes, well I've always thought so highly of you and been so…" Morgiana gulped as she tried to hide her face with their gathered hands.

"So, what, Morgiana?" Alibaba asked gently, melting her heart with his soft expression.

"In awe of you." The girl whispered, feeling both relieved and energized slightly by her confession.

"Morgiana, I'm so happy that you feel that way." Alibaba chuckles as he admits to feeling the same.

"Mhmmm!" She hums happily, not knowing what else to do. He tugs her closer and basks in their close proximity.

For a while they stay like this, in this blissful intimacy, neither being capable of more yet.

"Do you think Hakuryuu will be there in Balbadd, to see me?" The young man barely whispers his question to her, eyes glittering with hope. But the young girl flinches slightly, and turns pink again slightly.

"I don't know." She answers truthfully, but her reaction to the name on several occasions has finally given Alibaba some suspicion.

"Are you ever going to tell what happened between the two of you, to make things so strange?" He asks gently and is rewarded with a vivid blush from the girl. With this he knows the nature of the issue without being told.

"Ah." Alibaba says sadly, pulling away from their safe bubble and sitting up.

"Oh, no, Alibaba! It's not what you think!" Morgiana panics, clutching at his shirt immediately.

"What do I think?" He asks calmly, though feeling increasingly hurt as thoughts of the two being together run through him.

"He—Hakuryuu—he confessed to me that day." Morgiana hugs Alibaba's waist as she did that day, "He proposed." Turning stiff and feeling his blood pressure rise, Alibaba replies.

"And. What did you say?"

"I-I denied him. I didn't know how to deal with such things, I told him I couldn't."

"And why did you say that?" Alibaba's heart raced, praying for the answer he wanted to hear.

"Alibaba, you know why." Morgiana teared up and gripped him harder.

"No, I want to hear you say it."

"I couldn't because I couldn't leave you."

"I'll settle for that reasoning for now." Alibaba said quietly, returning her hug on his body. Alibaba knew that she loved him, as he loved her, and even though she refused to say it aloud at the moment he would take what he could get. Tracing the visible scars on her skin he simply held her as she calmed down.

"This is quite an emotional day." Morgiana whispered into his chest, turning to his right arm. Almost hesitantly she too traces over his new Gladiator scars. "You never have said how you got these."

"Mmm," He hums at her caresses. "It's a boring story, I was just new to the arena. I had forgotten how to fight for my own survival and it took Garda, almost ripping my arm off, to reteach me that lesson." Her ministrations paused.

"Was it that bad? How did you win?"

"I embraced my old slums-behavior so to speak. I managed to take her down with just one arm, as this right one was broken hopelessly."

"Alibaba." Morgiana warbled, truly overcome with the idea of him being in such pain.

"Morgiana." He countered, resuming his own caresses to her skin.

XXX

Outside the door, Toto and Olba sat, leaning against one another.

"I can understand why he was annoyed with us and our lovey dovey stuff before." Olba said flatly, an amused Toto smiling and hanging on his shoulder.

XXX

**A/N: Hmmm, so short I know. Tell me if you liked it? Reviews, Faves, Follows are all love my dears! **


End file.
